Missing Persons
by YAJJ
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are mysteriously kidnapped, followed by several children across the country. And what does this have to do with Perry? Can Perry save them? Well, he'll certainly need some unexpected help if he wants to try!
1. Chapter 1

_**Missing Persons**_

A/N: My first Phineas and Ferb fic! I got the idea while watching the Phineas and Ferb movie. Which was adorable. :D Oh and BTW REVIEWERS GET PMs!

Written by: YAJJ

Date: 07/06/2011

* * *

><p>The idea came to her at breakfast. Honestly, she didn't know how she hadn't thought of this before! Candace watched her brothers munching cheerfully on their cereal, chatting about ideas for the day.<p>

"This is the day." She decided. Phineas and Ferb glanced up at her, their eyebrows raised.

"The day for what?" Phineas asked. He set his spoon down to watch his sister. He heard Perry chatter from beneath the table.

"The day! That I'm going to bust you! I'm going to bust you today, because I know _exactly_ how to get Mom to see what you're doing!" Candace laughed. She stood up and stormed off to her room to prepare for the day. That, or obsess over Jeremy.

Phineas laughed at her frantic actions. Even Ferb chuckled a little. "Wow, Ferb, look at Candace. She's already gotten her day planned! She's really the kind of sister that we should admire, you know? I'm glad that _she's_ our sister rather than that one girl down the street, remember her?"

Ferb shuddered in agreement. The girl down the street was a very scary teenager. And completely disorganized.

Phineas stood and went to tuck his bowl and spoon in the sink. Ferb followed him. "So, Ferb old boy, what should we do today?"

Ferb shrugged.

"…Alright then! Let's see what blueprints we have. Maybe we can get an idea."

The boys tore up to their room. Phineas threw himself on the _S.S. Phineas _and laughed, watching as Ferb dug into the chest at the foot of his bed for some old blueprints. Ferb splayed them out on the floor.

After a few minutes, Phineas growled out of boredom. "Come on, maybe we can find some ideas in the backyard." He offered.

Ferb stood and followed.

Once they were in the kitchen, Phineas noticed Perry napping. "Maybe we should leave him inside. He didn't come home until late yesterday." He commented.

Ferb nodded in agreement. He went beneath the table to stroke Perry's head, and then went out to the backyard.

Being in the backyard didn't seem to help get their inventive juices flowing. Phineas walked around it a few times. He searched beneath every bush and leaf, but nothing was _working_.

"You know…" Ferb started, his spectacular British accent as thick as ever, "We could always just make our own design and make it multi-functional."

Phineas blinked, and grinned. "You're a genius! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" he cried.

"Oh, do you now? Well, you might want to make a few… _alterations_ to that plan of yours."

Two pairs of eyes found their way up to the sky, where that deep, dark voice was heard.

A giant robot was there, its glowing red eyes trained on them, and them solely. Phineas gulped and stood, taking a few steps back. "Uh… hello?"

"Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher." The robot assumed. It held up its hands. On the fingers were two bottomless cages. It dropped one, which slammed down on top of Ferb. A bottom grew out of the bars, trapping him inside. He grabbed hold of the bars, attempting to shake them off. The second cage fell on top of Phineas, closing him off as well. Then, the bars morphed so that it was no longer a cage, but a box. No one could see in nor out.

"Let us out!" Phineas commanded.

The robot ignored him. "Will my boss be ever pleased." Then it flew off, away from the Tri-State Area.

As of right then, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher were officially considered missing persons.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah, I forgot to say this at the top... SORRY FOR THE BAD TITLE. I couldn't think of anything. :) But it's fine for now. And sorry for the bad ending too. I just wanted to get this up quick. ;)<strong>

**It's only so short because it's the first chapter. The other chapters should get longer hopefully.**

**So yeah. Reviewers get PMs. Hope y'all liked it. ...PLEASE REVIEW...**

**~YAJJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Missing Persons_**

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, all! I don't normally get so many... . :D Sorry it took so long. I've been having a lot of writer's blocks...

Disclaimer: ...Honestly, I'm not sure who exactly _does_ own Phineas and Ferb...

* * *

><p>Candace was pacing her room, giggling madly. She was staring at her phone, watching a picture of Jeremy anxiously. Normally, it helped settle her down, but today she was too excited. Yes, she'd definitely do it! She'd bust her brothers!<p>

Finally, "Candace, I don't have anything going on today! Is there anything that you'd like to do?" her mother called from downstairs.

Squealing, Candace raced down the stairs. "Yes mom, oh yes there is! You and I are going to… watch Phineas and Ferb! I mean, not like _babysit_, but you're going to watch them build whatever contraption they build today! Ooh, finally you'll see!" Candace cried. She fist pumped the air and did a little jig. She then grabbed her mother's arm and tugged on it. "Come on, you've gotta see whatever they're going to do! They must be figuring it out right now! Hehehehehe… this is gonna be _great_!" she yelped.

Linda rolled her eyes in exasperation. Still, she let her only daughter drag her out to the back. She raised her eyebrows at the empty backyard. Actually… that was a little strange. As long as it was bright and sunny, her boys were out, sitting beneath the tree. So where…? "Why am I not surprised that the backyard is still just as empty as it was and always is?" she asked.

"No! They went out here, I know they did! So where did they go?" Candace wondered. She wrung her hands together and then gasped. "Of course! Isabella's!" she grabbed her mother's arm again and dragged her over to the Garcia-Shapiro household. She knocked loudly on the door. "Ms. Garcia-Shapiro? Ms. Garcia-Shapiro! Open up, it's Candace Flynn and my mom! You know, from across the street!" she called.

"Candace!" Linda scolded, surprised at her daughter's actions.

The door opened, and Vivian Garcia-Shapiro stood there, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Her hair was a mess and she was in a nightgown. It looked as though she'd just gotten up. "Candace? Linda? What are you doing here at this hour? Isn't it a little early for you to be running around?" she asked innocently.

"No, no it's not." Candace snapped. She tapped her foot impatiently. "Where are Phineas and Ferb?" she demanded.

"Phineas and Ferb? They're not here; why would they come over so early? It's hardly eight in the morning! Why, Isa only got up not fifteen minutes ago!" Vivian said.

"What about Phineas?" Isabella appeared at her mother's side, all bright-eyed and cheery. Then she sagged, not seeing her friend/ the biggest crush of her life.

"Nothing, Isa, just go eat your cereal," cooed Vivian softly.

Isabella glanced up at her mom. "Alright, Mom. See you later Candace." The raven-haired girl turned back inside, not waiting for a reply.

Candace growled to herself. Where could her little brothers have gone? She sighed. "Sorry for disturbing you, Ms. Garcia-Shapiro. We'll be going now. Maybe… Baljeet's!"

So she took off, dragging her mother behind her. She got the same response, though, and from Buford as well.

Needless to say, Linda was starting to get really worried about the boys. Candace was just a little confused.

"Maybe… maybe they weren't in the backyard… c'mon, time to go home." She said.

"Why didn't we drive?" Linda groaned.

Candace shook her head, mostly ignoring her. She stormed back to her house.

At home, they received much the same thing as the boys' friends had given them. They searched the house but found not the red hair of Phineas or the green hair of Ferb.

Now Linda was frantic. She dove for the phone and dialed the numbers of her sons' phones. Each time, she heard a ringing from upstairs. Going upstairs, Candace confirmed that the boys' phones were up in their room, resting innocently on the beds, looking as though they hadn't been disturbed in a while.

So if they weren't at any friends' house, and they weren't at home… where could they have gotten to without their phones?

* * *

><p>Perry could feel their anxiety rising. Okay, sure, Candace's anxiety rose on a daily basis, and since Linda was a mom, hers rose pretty often as well. But… it was never like this. His fur bristled nervously, feeling their nervousness ebb on to plain panic. He chattered, if only to see if it would calm them.<p>

Candace glanced down at him and spoke, "Mom, Perry's still here."

"Oh well, that's a relief! We wouldn't want to have our family _pet_ missing, especially when the _boys_ are gone!" Linda snapped.

Perry winced. He got to his four feet and started waddling around. Maybe the boys were just hiding. But he searched in every nook and cranny that neither Linda nor Candace could reach, no one was in any of them.

He chattered nervously.

He spent a half an hour watching or being dragged around by Candace, who was frantic, though not quite as much as her mother.

The communicator on his watch started beeping; though he was curled up at the foot of the _S.S. Phineas_ alone at the time. And he knew what the beeping wrist communicator meant. Something bad had happened.

'_Well, no duh. The boys are missing!' _He quickly reprimanded himself. He stood and put his hat on, pulling the window between the boys' beds open, and leapt out of it. Once he was firmly on the ground in the backyard, he took out a suction cup gun and shot it at the window, pulling it closed firmly. He put it away and went to the wall at the side of the house. When the wall opened up to reveal a fairly crowded elevator, he stepped in.

He was pretty much surprised when, when the elevator stopped at his floor, _everyone_ in the elevator got off. And when he got to his lair, he was absolutely shocked to see every agent in it. He chattered nervously.

Major Monogram was standing—yes, _standing_, not on the screen—in front of the group. Carl was at his side, and all of the agents were watching him, confused. They didn't seem to know exactly what was going on either.

Carl was busy counting heads. As the last few agents filed in, he turned to Major Monogram and announced, "everyone's here, sir."

Major Monogram nodded at the college student. He cleared his throat. "Agents, may I have your attention?"

All of the animals looked at him curiously, Perry most of all.

"Agent P, I hope you will pardon the use of your lair. We needed the closest meeting place that everyone can reach. It's an emergency," he motioned up to an eagle perched on top of his hoverjet, "we'd have used Agent E's, but since most of us can't fly…"

Agent E squawked defensively.

Major Monogram waved his hand coolly. He sighed and started, "Today at approximately 8:30 this morning, we received a video chat… don't ask. The 'person' calling was a robot, though the robot's voice was far too human-like for it to actually be a robot. We thought that whoever called us might be attempting to hide something."

The crowd moved slightly with confusion.

"Carl will replay the chat that we received for all to hear. Please listen carefully. Carl?"

"Yes sir." Carl searched the keyboard for a second, and finally moved the cursor up to the 'video chat' symbol. He double clicked it and up came a picture of a very large robot. It had glowing red eyes that seemed to focus in on one's soul. Carl clicked the screen, and it started to 'speak'.

"Major Monogram, I have some very important information for you and your agents. I will not tell you my name, for that is unimportant. The only important thing is that you listen to me. At approximately 800 hours, I managed to… acquire some very useful things against one of your agents. I won't say who, for I would like to see you struggle. These _things_ happen to be two children. I will not tell you their names, ages, or looks, for the same reason as previous. I just thought that I'd tell you. And yes, this does mean that I know _every_ agents' cover. Protect your families, you little animals, for _I_ am coming for them."

The screen went black. Worry flashed across the faces of several agents. After all, how were they to know if their covers—no, more than that, their _families_—were safe or not?

Major Monogram's voice was thick as he explained, "We still have yet to figure out a motive, name, address, or anything like that. This is bigger than any nemesis that you currently have. Far bigger. For the time being, you have no nemesis but the one whose face is behind that voice. None. That does not mean that those ne'er-do-wells will be allowed free reign of the city, but the police will have to take care of them for now. I don't like it, but it must be done." His dark eyes narrowed with determination.

The agents looked around at the others, wondering if they'd heard right. After all… give up on their nemeses? That was rare when just one did it, but all of them? This was apparently bigger than any of them ever thought. They all released frantic murmurs, chatting nervously with their neighbors.

The Major coughed into his fist. "Now, this may be a tough question, but I must know if any children in your families are missing. We do not know if this person meant a boy or a girl or any ages, so if no one's been seen recently, _we need to know_."

The animals once again chattered amongst themselves, trying to remember, had they seen their kids recently?

Perry was officially frightened. Now he was trying to remember, when was the last time that he'd seen the boys? He'd known that he'd slept with them the night before, and he'd napped at Phineas' feet at breakfast… was that it? Was the last time he'd seen them at breakfast? What if…

"Please, agents, we need to know. We can locate them and bring them back home safe and sound. Now then… If you can say that the last time you were at home, your whole family was present and accounted for—or, you at least knew where they were—I would like a show of paws, wings, flippers, or whatever you have." Major Monogram demanded.

Most of the agents raised their appendages respectfully. To Perry's left, Pinky cocked his head to the side, worried, his own beige paw stuck in the air. Perry gave him a worried look and shrugged.

"Alright. Now who hasn't? Translators on, I need details."

Anxiety rising much like Candace's, Perry reached up and touched the right side of his collar, flipping on the translator. He put his right paw in the air as the other agents' went down. Glancing around, he noticed a few others. One was Agent C, who spent a lot of her time napping so it wasn't a big surprise, and the other was Agent E, who spent a lot of time flying around and not paying much attention to the ground anyway.

Agent C fervently explained this, her voice sliding from her collar that sounded much like Stacy, Candace's friend. Agent E's voice was an awful lot like Jeremy's. Weird.

Finally, it was just Perry left to explain. His voice sounding strange to him—he hadn't hardly used this thing in years—a deep, teenaged boy's voice slid out of his collar as he explained, "I haven't. All day. My boys, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. Candace Flynn and their mother Linda Flynn-Fletcher have been spending the past hour or more looking for them. I… I'm admittedly incredibly worried. You don't think that this guy took them, do you?" he asked, offering a proper salute to accompany his terrified question.

Major Monogram sighed deeply. He'd met the boys before, they were nice kids. Certainly didn't deserve this. Of course, when did children ever deserve to be taken away? "I'm afraid, Agent P, that this is very much the case. This happened recently, correct?"

"Just this morning."

"Then yes. Considering the timing of the boys going missing and the video, we have to assume that it is these boys that have been taken."

Perry's head lowered, his melancholy glare found the ground to be quite at fault—at least until he was absolutely sure whose fault it was. He felt Pinky's paw rest on his back. He chattered wordlessly.

Major Monogram turned to Carl immediately. "Carl, make…" he turned to the crowd and started counting heads, "58 copies of the boys' pictures. All of the agents need to know so they can find them. No, wait, only 57. No doubt Agent P already knows what they look like." He commanded.

Carl nodded. "No doubt, sir." He agreed. He left the room to make copies.

Major Monogram turned to the crowd. "Everyone please wait until you've received the fliers, and go protect your families. We don't need nor want anyone else being taken." He said.

Perry winced. He weaved his way through the crowd as an idea sprouted in his head. It was crazy… but just crazy enough to work…

* * *

><p>Done. :)<p>

Please review.

:)

~YAJJ


	3. Chapter 3

**_Missing Persons_**

* * *

><p>The hoverjet rode just as smoothly over the skies as it normally did toward Dr. Doofenshmirtz's. This time, though, Perry wasn't on his way to defeat Heinz, he needed to ask for help! Surely one of Doofenshmirtz's crazy contraptions could help!<p>

He could see Dr. D's building come up at an alarming rate, the retractable roof completely retracted, to Perry's delight. No smashing through walls and painful recoveries today!

Doof's daughter Vanessa was stretched out on an outdoor lounge, a reflector placed up as though she was reading a book. Her earphones were plugged in and she was effectively ignoring Doofenshmirtz's attempts to talk to her. She head-bobbed to her music.

Doofenshmirtz looked up just as soon as Perry landed, his hat still in his pocket.

"A platypus in an OWCA-themed hoverjet?" he asked, confusion interlacing his dark eyes.

Perry chattered and stood, not even bothering to correct the doctor. Vanessa looked up at him, one eyebrow cocked in mild agitation. Perry reached up and clicked the button on his collar to translate his voice. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz, it's me. Perry the Platypus. Please don't freak out like you normally do. I never thought that I'd say this, but I need your help." He said.

Doofenshmirtz raised his eyebrow, mirroring his daughter's look. "Perry the Platypus? What could you need from me?" he asked.

Perry cleared his throat and explained the situation, his eyes watching the floor rather than Vanessa or Heinz. Heinz's eyebrows furrowed together, his arms crossed and his back slouched even more so than normal. "So you're saying that you need to use my inators to find those boys of yours? Imagine that, Perry the Platypus needs _my _help!" he laughed loudly, something along the lines of a cackle. "Why should I help _you_, Perry the platypus? All you've ever done is caused my pain and suffering and… and gray hairs and wrinkles!" he taunted.

Vanessa sat up off of her lounger. "Dad, you're not just going to _leave_ them, are you?" she asked, squeezing her fists together tightly.

"You can't, doctor! I need your help! You have to help me get them home! They could be hurt! What if… what if it was Vanessa? Then what would you do? Would you leave Vanessa to die with some mysterious man that you'd never even heard of?" Perry exclaimed, curling his feet nervously.

Doofenshmirtz glanced at Vanessa, then Perry, then Vanessa, then Perry again. "Dad!" cried Vanessa. "No! No I wouldn't!" Dr. D. finally exclaimed almost proudly.

"Then why would you let that happen to someone else?" Perry demanded.

"Because I'm… evil?" Doof offered, eyebrows scrunched together in determination.

"No! You wouldn't!" Vanessa cried for Perry.

Perry nodded at her thankfully. "Please, Dr. D. They're 10. They _have_ to come home now. _Please_."

Doofenshmirtz looked him up and down, his chin in his hand, pondering. Finally, "sure, what inators would you need?"

* * *

><p>Isabella sat at her table, nibbling on her grilled cheese sandwich, Pinky curled up in her lap. Surprisingly enough, the young Chihuahua wasn't trying to get anything from the sandwich, just shivered and shook in her lap. She licked her lips, and let her head fall onto the table.<p>

Pinky glanced up, his giant ears cocked curiously. Isabella smiled at him and stroked his fur. "Don't worry Pinky. I'm just worried about Phineas. Oh, and Ferb too. I'm just worried is all. At least Mom's not making me go to her jazz concert at the Googoplex Mall. I don't think Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher's going, what do you think?" she asked.

Pinky shook in reply. He barked and stood, jumping to the floor. He started heading upstairs.

Isabella looked down at her sandwich and then sighed. She hopped down from the chair and followed, sandwich forgotten. She followed the little pup upstairs and plopped onto the bed, closing her eyes.

Within a half an hour, someone came knocking at the front door. Immediately, Isabella shot out of bed and rushed down the stairs, hoping it was news on Phineas and Ferb. Pinky followed in a panic.

She made it to the door breathlessly and opened it, revealing a mascara-streaked Linda Flynn-Fletcher, holding a jittery Perry in her arms. "Hi Isabella. I'm sorry if this is too sudden, but can you take care of Perry for me? Normally the boys would take care of him, and Candace, Lawrence, and I are going to be very busy. I just don't think that we could handle the stress." She explained, shaking as she set Perry in Isabella's arms.

Isabella immediately latched onto the platypus, who chattered in confusion. "It's fine Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. Go ahead and be busy, I can take care of Perry and Pinky by myself. Bye bye!" she waved kindly as Linda thanked her and turned around.

Perry wiggled out of her arms and onto the ground, landing face to face with Pinky. Isabella was sure that they'd start growling at each other.

Pinky gave a nearly sympathetic look and barked softly. He pressed his head against Perry's flank. Perry chattered gratefully in reply.

Isabella raised her tired eyebrows. "I didn't know that you and Perry were friends, Pinky. Ah well, that makes my job much easier. Come on in, Perry, make yourself at home. You can sleep in my room with Pinky."

* * *

><p>The ending was a bit abrupt, but I think it still works. Right? RIGHT?<p>

Please review!

~YAJJ

In the words of Gir: (I've been saying this all day and I wanted to put this in here. No reason) "It was me! I was the turkey all along! ...ME!"


End file.
